So This is Christmas
by Quirky Del
Summary: Jo and Laurie share an annual mischievous picnic in the snow, Laurie,Jo,Amy [ONE SHOT]


**Disclaimer – You all know it; no copywrite infringement intended...blah, blah, blah...Louisa May Alcott ROCKS! **

**Author's note: This would take place at Christmas, oh, I'd say about a year after Laurie and Amy get married – meaning that Jo and Prof. Bhaer are engaged, but not married yet...he's still out west. Good? Good.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**_SO THIS IS CHRISTMAS..._**

It was almost time.

His limbs were itching to begin their quest, to reach the traditional destination. Giddiness was threatening to burst from his pores. He made a concentrated effort to still his jangling feet, trying so hard to be still and failing miserably. He turned to his side ever so slowly, eyes straining to make out the form in the dark. She was still asleep.

The moonlight filtered in through the shutters, turning his wife's golden curls silver. He sighed as he turned on his back again, ankles still vibrating in anticipation. He heard the distant chime of the old stately clock downstairs and closed his eyes before sitting up carefully.

Now it was time.

He rose from the plush bed tentatively, casting a furtive glance down. She stirred slightly before resuming her immobile state. He took a few light steps to the wardrobe, slipping a heavy sweater over his head and then changing from his light nightclothes into a pair of heavy trousers. Next came the sturdy boots that his grandfather had bought him last year, followed by the pair of skin gloves that his wife had given him earlier in the evening, being too anxious to wait until morning. After another glance at the bed he tiptoed out the door, taking care on his trip down the stairs, making sure to skip the third step that always creaked so dreadfully in the winter. His sash and coat were grabbed off of the hook and flung over his shoulders before the front door beckoned him out into the harsh elements.

The crinkling great white crunched beneath his large strides, and he tossed his scarf round his neck one more time to battle the bitter biting at him. He hopped the hedge with less agility than usual, stumbling in his attempt to remain upright. His shoulders slumped in chagrined defeat when laughter filled his frozen ears.

"Oh, Teddy! Ever the gallant soul, I see!" Peels of mirth doubled the slender woman over so, it was lucky she was seated on the ground lest she lose her footing.

He gave her his best glare but he was outed by the shine in his eyes. "Yes, you're the most graceful swan yourself, aren't you?"

"Sit before you injure yourself any further, you adroit boy!" she ignored his jab, patting a place beside her on the fraying quilt that contrasted starkly against the glittering powder underneath.

He settled himself, long legs crossed and elbows rested on his knees. "So, dear Josephine – " he began in his poshest manner. "What sort of Yuletide spoils do we have this lovely, and frightfully chilly, night?"

"Well, I shall tell you, Colonel Teddy, we are about to submerse ourselves in thievery, treachery, and all together dastardly plunder...item one – " Jo straightened her back and reached behind her, somewhat deviously, to produce a small wrapped bundle. "This, I'm sure you'll recognize, by and by, to be a certain article belonging to a sunshine haired angel that you reside in rather close quarters with..." Her slender fingers deposited the mystery into Laurie's eager hands and he wasted no time in unveiling the riddle.

A delighted gasp passed his lips. "Jo – how did you manage?" he whispered in felicitous amusement.

"I have my ways, dear boy; and I shan't part with the secrets of them, not even to you," was her pleased reply.

Laurie allowed himself another grin, remembering Jo telling him how utterly obsessed Amy was with that little clothespin, always and dutifully attaching it to her nose every night in hopes of giving her "the most perfectous, beautious nose". He put it down next to him before returning his attention to his partner in crime.

"Now it's your turn, me lad – what little thrill did you snatch from one of our beloveds?"

"My first procurement is of vast import, I'm sure you will agree, and it happens to be residing in my pocket at this very moment," this was all spoken with such a spectacular air that it had Jo positively bouncing with excitement. He let the intrigue dance around the frosty air a moment before reaching in his jacket and holding it out in his large palm.

"Teddy!" she exclaimed, a violent shade of scarlet invading her cheeks. She snatched the yellowed paper out of his hands. "How did you get this? I specifically recall saying that it should be 'burned and abandoned' at the time of it's unfortunate conception! _How_ did you get a hold of this, all of these years later?"

He shrugged boyishly, obviously basking in her flustered state. "What was it that you said earlier? Oh yes, 'I have my ways, dear girl; and I shan't part with the secrets of them, not even to you'," he threw her words back to her with a twinkling mischief.

Jo's hand darted out to his arm, and she grasped at him firmly. "I demand to know how you have this...don't make me bring up past scoldings..." her voice, and prior occasions, told him that she wouldn't relent until she was satisfied.

His gaze flitted down to her hand still clutching at him and his breath hitched before he knew it. Clearing his throat he regarded her again. "Why, dear fellow – I merely saved it from the horrendous fate of death by fire...and I've seen it as my duty, since I was the one that did the rescuing, I saw it as my solemn duty to keep it in a safe little haven ever since. Waiting for the day, or night as it happens, in which I could present it back to it's rightful owner during our traditional Christmas sharing of our electrifying heisting from our most esteemed family and friends," he finished quite grandly.

"But this is the silly, horribly embarrassing, play that I wrote that first summer that we ran together," she replied, finding it difficult to believe that he would covet such a trifle so long.

"That it is. I must confess to snatching it from the fire that afternoon when you had your head turned."

Jo looked at him quizzically. "What on Earth would possess you to do such a ridiculous thing as that?"

"Call it boyish fancy...we had such larks that afternoon while writing it that I thought it a crime to throw it to the flames." The corner of his mouth lifted in such an infectious way that his self-proclaimed unsentimental friend couldn't help but chuckle.

"Merciful heavens, but you are a queer sort of fellow!" she laughed heartily as she laid the old script in her lap.

"Come now, admiral; what's your other borrowed stash, hey there knave?" he prompted.

Jo leaned back, a smug look plastered across her pale face. "What makes you think I have any more goods to share?"

"Because, every year on this auspicious night – the eve of Christmas – we two conspire to meet in the late hour and display the goods that we deviously super sleuthed in our secret little game over the last week. Because, we understand each other's need to be a bit naughty at times. Because, we are are partners in crime and both like a good lark. And last, my scheming comrade, you always have been as inept as I at passing up a hearty and harmless bit of spying and prying!" He said all of this with a flourish and broke out into a wide smile at his companion's matching playful eyes.

"You know me too well, Teddy," she remarked fondly, her voice growing suspiciously hoarse. "Well, then – enough of that nonsense. You've caught me red handed, so I shall offer up my meek effects..." And with that she produced two not so shiny objects – the first being a frilly pink bonnet, the second being tucked away in a manner that kept it hidden from the keen boy's view.

"Meg's calling bonnet..." she verified holding it up to the inquisitive young man's face.

Laurie hooted. "She'll give you to the dickens when if she notices it missing!"

"I'll return it in the morning and she'll be none the wiser." Jo smiled at her own stealthiness. "I know it's unbecoming of two people our age to be so caught up in fanciful trickery, but heaven help me I can't stop it!"

"We are a couple of holy terrors in our scavenging escapades, aren't we?" he laughingly obliged. "Still, it's only once a year and we haven't been caught yet, have we?"

"No, I'd say that we must be very good sneaks, if I didn't want to risk prancing around like a pair of peacocks! No, sir – luck has been our lady, so far." Her cheeks were rosy with merriment.

"Pray, fellow, do you suppose to keep me in suspense for much longer?"

Jo battled her lashes innocently. "What are you referring to?"

"You know a dash better what I'm talking about – the bonnet was fine but don't flatter yourself that you're so inconspicuous with your other treasure..." he cocked a brow at her.

"Oh, is that what you're on about?" she asked, fruitlessly trying to sound bored but her voice bubbled with gusto in spite of her. "Well, here, be satisfied then, my wild boy..." Jo produced the great secret and handed it over with a mock reverence.

Laurie's eyes crinkled as he stared at the floppy hat in his hand. "Is this what I think it is, Jo?"

"Your very hat that sat foolishly upon your head during many nights with us "Pickwicks..." Jo wore a fond remembrance on her face that suited her very well.

Laurie's long fingers twirled the chapeau around before smartly plopping it on his crown. He grinned goofily at Jo and for a moment she could swear that they were in the garret again, sharing childish dreams and fun.

"I wondered where this got to..." he whispered more to himself than to her.

"Those were good times, weren't they? You and I corrupting poor Meg, Amy, and Beth..." her voice cracked on the last name and Laurie reached his hand out to hers and gave it a comforting squeeze. The contact seemed to shake Jo out of her remincising and she looked back up at him through misty lashes.

"She's still with you, Jo." He said it so softly she almost didn't hear him.

"I know –" she choked out, furiously blinking away the threatening onslaught. "It's good of you to say so, though. You've been such a comfort to me over all of these years, Teddy."

"Just as you have been to me," he answered.

She gazed down and noticed that their hands were still interlocked and she hastily rescinded her hold. "Enough of that nonsense – do go on and show your last bit of plunder..."

He stretched out, his boots falling off the quilt and into the soft snow with the length of his legs. "I present to you, madame, one pocket watch..." his nimble digits acquired said item out of his coat.

"Christopher Columbus! That's Brooke's watch, isn't it?" she narrowed her observant orbs at him.

"The one and only," he replied cockily. "I lifted it off of him this afternoon. He was so caught up in lecturing me on the 'duties of a married man' that he never gave it a second glance!" Laurie finished with a chuckle.

Jo whistled. "Well, we certainly have done well for ourselves this year, haven't we? Another year gone by and we're still playing like children on Christmas Eve!"

"I wouldn't want it any other way."

"Neither would I," Jo said seriously, but then her brows furrowed and she added, "do you think we should start including Amy?"

Laurie paused, looking down. "It's always been just the two of us – our own special tradition..."

Jo raised one shoulder in a weak imitation of a shrug. "I know, only I would hate for her to feel left out; like we were shutting her out of something."

"We did solemnly vow that we wouldn't breath this annual mischief making to another soul, didn't we?" he questioned soberly, though his voice was teasing.

Jo couldn't hold back the smile that reached her at his words. "We did," she concurred with just as much weight.

"Then, would it not be a most capital crime to impugn our reputations with such a base break of our long ago declaration?" he puffed.

She nodded. "It would, sir."

"It's settled." The both stuck their hands out for a firm shake to seal the deal. A few moments of silence enveloped them as they sat, each lost in their own thoughts. Jo was the first to cut the amicable quiet.

"It's getting late."

Laurie exhaled loudly. "Time for the fairies to become humans again and return to the world of normal."

"You always make me laugh, dearest Teddy!" she giggled, rather unlike her as she began to rise. Laurie beat her to it, and stood with his back bent, offering her a hand up. She took it, though part of her balked at his formal behaviour, she appreciated the sentiment. He gathered the quilt up, folding it clumsily, before they began walking the short way to her old front door.

"Do you think your Professor will make it for the New Year?" he asked, not altogether casually.

"I hope so. Fredri – I mean, Professor Bhaer wrote to say that he hoped to be on the train by tomorrow." Her cheeks bled so crimson that it was even distinguishable in the dark.

"Good," Laurie said distractedly as they stopped. "Goodnight, Jo. 'Til next year..." he saluted with a saucy grin before turning away.

He crept back into his own home as light as a mouse. His outside things were swiftly cast aside on the hook and he hopped up the stairs, still remembering to skip that tricky third. He entered the bedroom, shedding his boots, heavy trousers, and sweater in a muted hurry, before shimmying back into his nightclothes. One glance showed him that Amy's lids were blessedly closed and he slipped into the warm confines of their large bed. Fuzzy sleep welcomed him in no time. In fact, he fell asleep so quickly, that he didn't have time to notice that his wife's breathing was not the even breathing of the slumbering, but rather the ragged intakes of one who's troubled. A pearly tear stained her cheek as she clasped her eyes shut tighter, swallowing the large lump in her throat, before falling into a dreamless sleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I thank you very much for reading, and would be most honoured if you would take the time to review and let me know what you think...**


End file.
